


Half Breed

by ahsoka1996



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Block B ensemble - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hybrids, Hyuk is a playboy, Leo is a bodyguard, More agnst, Please Don't Kill Me, Ravi's sister Jiwon, Sirens, This if my first fanfic, Vampires, Voodoo doll, bts ensemble - Freeform, idol cameos, messed with their ages just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsoka1996/pseuds/ahsoka1996
Summary: Leo is a Vampire/Siren hybrid, more commonly known as a half breed bastard. He manages to land a job for Excelsis Enterprises as the body guard for the most notorious Playboy in Seoul, Han Sanghyuk. What they don't know is that Leo has a secret, one that could shake the company's very foundation.Sucky summary, this is my first fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

*Beep... beep... beep...bee-"

Leo groaned as he hit the snooze button on his alarm before burying his face back into his pillow, trying to get back to sleep for a grand total of five minutes before giving up and rolling onto his back.

Leo lived in a world where the supernatural was a reality, and, of course, there were roles everyone played. This was because a strict caste system made up of five levels had been in place since Supernaturals had come to light. 

The first and foremost class consists of the Vampires and Angels, both fallen and light. They controlled the government and the major businesses in Seoul, and, as top of the food chain, they often abused their power to the point where most people despised them. This classes' prominent position in turn fueled an pompous belief in their minds that the lower castes were were just that: lower than them, which only promoted further alienation from everyone else. 

Vampires either rule over the masses or become bodyguards for the powerful members of society. Angels are known to be quite blunt, not shying away from getting dirty when necessary, unlike vampires who prefer to have others get dirty for them.

The second class were Siren and Spectres or Ghosts. Sirens are considered the most beautiful of the Supernaturals, next to the Vampires of course. They are best known for their voice and more often become celebrities such as actors and singers. Ghosts are more secretive and tend to keep to themselves. They prefer to work with tech and behind the scenes, more espionage than hardcore. They often are hired for their ability to remain anonymous when asked to.

The third class are humans. Even though they are near the bottom of the social ladder since they have no powers, they outnumber the other three castes by well over 500% and are treated well despite their standing because of how numerous they are.

The fourth class is is Voodoo Dolls and those who deal with the dark arts. Voodoo Dolls are looked down upon for their ability to forcefully control others, they are highly sought after by gangs and mafia for their disturbing ability. However, they can only control someone if they are holding something that belongs to the person or a part of their body such as hair or blood. Even though most of them fall into the criminal world due to prejudice, there are a few who try to live their lives the best they can.

The final class are the half breeds, the bastard love children produced from the flings of the first and second classes. Not much is known about them since they are few and far between, but they are even more despised by the upper classes because the are often mixes of different classes, often seen as abominations of society and are looked down upon even by humans and Voodoo Doll. Unfortunately, it is also the class that Leo fits into as a Vampire/Siren half breed himself.

A loud knock sounded on the door, disturbing his thoughts, before it was thrown open and a small form threw itself on top of him with a shout of "Leo-Oppa!". He wasn't suprised of course since this happened every morning without fail.

"Jiwon, get off, you're crushing me," Leo said, a small smile playing on his lips and tried to dislodge the the girl. The 12 year old giggled before grabbing on even tighter, resisting Leo's attempts. 

"Jiwon-ah, let him go, he has interviews today," Leo's roommate and best friend Ravi said, walking into the room and grabbing a hold of the girl. She shrieked playfully as he tickled her sides, forcing her to release her victim as she tried to defend herself.

As soon as Leo was free he climbed out of bed and headed over to the bathroom across the hall, as he showered he thought about the upcoming interviews for the day. For the past few months he had applied for numerous jobs, but had yet to actually get hired. They are all jobs in security and body guard work. His thought continued to drift until he found himself thinking of his family... of his mother, his hand drifting up to grasp the gold chain on his neck that held a small diamond ring.

xxxx

Leo was a half breed, a bastard you would say, His mother was a Siren with a beautiful face and even more beautiful voice, he inherited both her looks and her voice, but along with the gifts came the curse as he was also half vampire. He had been raised alone by his mother, never knowing who his father was, he attended school faithfully and spent his remaining time learning Taekwondo, Judo, Hapkido, and freestyle kickboxing as well as participating in the different kinds of sports his school provided, his two most favorite being Soccer and Wrestling. But despite all that there was one thing that Leo loved almost as much as singing... playing the piano.

He would play for hours on the one they had in the music room and, after being caught there after hours multiple times, the music teacher eventually allowed him to have the spare key to the music rooms. His teacher didn't mind, she loved to hear him play and sing, and it was also the one place besides home where he wasn't judged harshly for being a half-breed.

As he matured he began to notice small things that slipped by his attention almost too easily, he could sing beautifully, but he also was strong, stronger than a Siren aught to be; this, of course, brought questions to light as to why he was faster and stronger than other children. The real scare happened when he accidentally broke the bathroom sink, accidentally cutting his palm. He froze as he watched the blood drip, forming a small puddle on the floor before he suddenly had the strong urge to lick it off his hand; it was terrifying, he remembered looking at the mirror in horror as it showed his red eyes and pointed canines before turning to look at the sad look on his mother's face. It was then, after she had cleaned up the mess, that she revealed that he was a half breed.

Leo was angry, to say the least. He had stormed out of the apartment, ignoring his mother's cries for him to come back, not even bothering to grab his shoes. He had automatically gone to the music room at his school and played for several hours before realizing his actions were stupid. He had gone back to the apartment, where his mother had waited up for him, and was finally able to listen. He was sixteen years old at the time.

After he turned eighteen his mother suddenly fell seriously ill with leukemia, so he stopped all his activities and dropped out of school to take care of her.  
Leo took on a few odd jobs that were just enough to pay for the apartment and her treatments. Whatever food he could get he made sure she ate, if she asked he simply said he was not hungry or that so-and-so from work bought him lunch, after a while he soon resorted to stealing or asking the neighbors if they could spare something. He rode the bus with her three times a week to her appointment at the hospital before saying his goodbyes and leaving for his first job as a waiter at a restaurant a mile away from the hospital. 

There he spent five hours waiting on snobby rich people who turned their noses up in disdain at his shoulder length hair, pale complexion and, of course, the fact that he was a half breed. After his shift was over, snagging some leftover dinner rolls to much along the way, he made his way over to the gas station near the hospital where stocked shelves for three more hours. 

After the eight hours had passed he walked to the hospital where he picked his mother up and took her home. Once home he gave her the rest of the dinner rolls he'd taken and some ramen, insisting that he'd had a big lunch when she offered him some. He would spend an hour or so with her reading or just talking until she grew weary, which happen more and more frequently as time went on, where he would put her to bed and sing her favorite song, Stay with Me, so she could sleep.

As soon as she went to sleep he left for his night job at the library. This was without a doubt Leo's favorite job. He spent his time either replacing returned books back into their spaces on the shelves or in the backroom with his fellow librarians repairing old books or unpacking and processing new ones. His favorite coworker was a young man called Cha Hakyeon, who prefered to be called N, he was just a few years older than Leo and a Dark Angel so the two got along well, Leo sitting quietly and N chattering on about this and that as they worked. 

His shift went for six hours, the library closed at midnight, so after everyone was ushered out the doors he spent the final two hours of his shift cleaning. At after 2 a.m. he would finally finish locking up and head home, falling into his bed around 2:45 utterly exhausted and thinking about where he could get food the next day. 

He followed this strict regime for almost a year before it was revealed that her cancer was getting worse. So Leo did they only thing left for him to do. He sold the apartment along with most of their belongings and moved his mother into the hospital for more extensive treatment. He would spend the night in a cheap sleazy hotel or crash on Hakyeon's couch once in a while.

Of course it costed way more than he could ever make at his three jobs, so he took up fighting at the illegal clubs scattered all over Seoul. He was a bit rusty since he had stopped doing martial arts for almost a year, but soon he started winning small matches here and there.

After six months of fighting he was being pitted against major opponents and beating them. He started to get paid more and was able to move him mother into a private room. He never told her about the fights, knowing that she would insist that he stop and to take care of himself.

Despite his best efforts however, his mother's health started to steadily decline. Another year later showed his mother lying at death's door, a twenty year old Leo in tears holding her hand.

"My little Leo, I'm so proud of you," she whispered weakly.

"Eomma, please...," he choked. "You can't go, I don't want to be alone." Tears were streaming down his face as he brought her hand to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss on it as if that would destroy the cancer and restore her health.

"Leo, you mustn't cry for me, you must never let anyone make you cry ever again," she said before coughing weakly.

Leo rushed to the other side of the bed and poured a glass of water for her. She drank it slowly, wincing in pain as her throat muscles protested the movement.  
When he had settled back down she grabbed his hand as tight as she could.

"I want you to have a good life, you mustn't cry for me any more," she said wiping his tears away. "Promise me."

Leo nodded. "I promise," he croaked. The two sat in silence for some time before she spoke again

"Leo, I have something to tell you... it's about your father," she said and Leo froze.

When he was a child he often asked why he didn't have a father or where the man was, but his mother never told him, instead skirting around the issue and disracting him with something else. After a while he discovered every time he mentioned his father that night his mother would cry herself to sleep, when that was revealed he stopped asking about the man.

So why was she bringing him up now? Leo thought.

"I always meant to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you like I was hurt, he never wanted you,” she said tears running down her face.

He carefully wiped them away with his free hand before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you mean? You could never hurt me, Eomma,” he said tightly.

She shook her head weakly, gesturing him to come closer. When is head was next to hers she whispered three words into his head.  
Leo sat back in shock and just stared at her.

“A-are y-you serious!?” He demanded.

She nodded her head and gestured to an envelope on the nightstand.

“All the proof in in there,” she said shakily.

Leo opened said envelope and looked over the papers, his breathing becoming hard as his anger began to consume him. 

“You’re telling me this bastard knew about me and never wanted me? He’s the reason I’m a half breed? Do you know what I have to go through growing up without a man I could call father? Is this a joke!?” He shouted, regretting it instantly as his mother cried harder.

He scrambled for her hand. “I’m so sorry, Eomma, I- I never meant to-,” he began but she cut him off with a gentle hush, sitting up with much difficulty and pulling him into an embrace.

“It's not your fault, I made the decision not to tell you,” she whispered.

The next few hours were spent laughing at the little things and eventually his mother spoke again.

"Leo, would you sing for me?" she asked. Leo nodded, clearing his throat before beginning.

My close friend introduced me to a girl, I guess he felt bad for me  
He told me to meet a girl better than you and to get over you

Her first impression was good  
She kind of looked like you  
But at some point, she completely looked like you

She’s saying something but it’s not coming into my ears  
My heart is only for you  
The words I’m mumbling are stories about you  
Without knowing, I’m only talking about you

You are in every word I say, yeah  
You spill out in every word I say, yeah  
What do I like to do? What is a normal day for me?  
It’s hard for me to answer those typical questions  
Because my answer is you

Because my answer is you  
Because I only think of you

The more she smiles, the sadder I get  
As time goes by, the more I feel like a sinner

At this rate, I think I’ll end up alone again today  
The more we talk, the lonelier I get and I’m in danger again

She’s saying something but it’s not coming into my ears  
I have nothing more to say  
I’m such a bad guy, she’s being so affectionate  
But why do I keep thinking of you?

You are in every word I say, yeah  
You spill out in every word I say, yeah  
What do I like to do? What is a normal day for me?  
It’s hard for me to answer those typical questions  
Because my answer is you

It’s like your voice is in this sweet melody  
I know it’s not real but I keep tuning my ear to it  
Yeah I know this is foolish imagination  
But if I can meet you through this song  
I don’t care if my ears rip  
If only you can hear it  
If only I could feel your eyes, nose, lips and warm breath

You get repeated in every word I say, yeah  
My grudge-like love story is you, yeah  
What do I love? What do I care about the most?  
I really hope she doesn’t ask me  
Because my answer is you

Because my answer is you  
Because I love only you

His mother smiled as he sang, closing her eyes to listen before she fell asleep, Leo smiled laying his head on the bed before he too fell asleep.

It was past three in the morning when he was suddenly jolted out of his light slumber by ragged breathing. When he remembered where he was he snapped fully awake and reached for his mothers hand that he had apparently let go of while sleeping.

“E-eomma?” he asked, but was only answered by more ragged breathing.

“Eomma?” he asked again, realizing she was trying to speak.

It took a few minutes but he was able to make out what she was trying to say.

“Leo, you are my heart, I love you very much,” he whispered, looking into his eyes for a long moment before closing them.

The steady beeping on the machines that monitored her heartbeat changed to one continuous beep. Moments later several nurses and a doctor rushed into the room and started checking her over.

Leo sat in stunned silence as they worked until finally the doctor turned to his shell shocked face.

“I’m sorry, she’s gone.”

Leo sat there, stunned, but he didn't cry, he had promised never to cry again. Even when his world came crashing down around him he was determined to keep that promise.

'I will never cry again, Eomma, I promise'

The funeral was a small one, only Leo, N, and some neighbors attended. After a while the service ended and people cam to pay their condolences before moving on. Leo didn't acknowledge any of them, continuing to stare at the beautiful picture of his mother.

He cleared his throat and began to sing, to give one last gift to his mother before before her spirit made it's way to the afterlife. 

everytime I close my eyes  
oh I always see those eyes  
so I wanted to forget  
all the pain since we first met  
if this isn't real  
someone wake me from this dream  
please!!  
is this destiny  
are we really meant to be  
fall, falling you

like destiny we just falling  
you're calling out to me calling  
I can't escape you love me no more  
just hold me  
the other half of my being  
all the while I've been waiting  
for you to take my heart  
with you it's sinking

As he sang he heard someone walking up behind him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, another voice joining in the sad song that had been his mother's favorite. Knowing is was N he didn't turn around, instead opting to place his hand over his friends as the two of them sang together.

(stay with me)  
and are you living in my heart within me  
(stay with me)  
with all the truth I hid so deep

everytime I close my eyes  
oh I always see those eyes  
so I wanted to forget  
all the pain since we first met  
if this isn't real  
someone wake me from this dream  
please!!  
is this destiny  
are we really meant to be  
fall, falling you

falling you

my heart's beating it goes  
when I look at you so close  
i'm finding it hard to breathe

even when you're not around  
oh you're all I think about  
oh what have you done to me

everytime I close my eyes  
oh I always see those eyes  
so I wanted to forget  
all the pain since we first met  
if this isn't real  
someone wake me from this dream  
please!!  
is this destiny  
are we really meant to be  
fall, falling you

'I'm sorry, Eomma,' Leo said quietly after a moment, when he was suddenly hit by a surge of anger and hate.  
He vowed silently to find the man who ruined his mother's life and make him pay, promising not to sing again until that task was complete.  
And for the next two years not a single note of song left his lips.

xxxx

A loud bang sounded on the bathroom door.

“Leo, hurry up, you’re not the only one who needs to shower before work,” Ravi shouted through the door, causing Leo to chuckle.

He had met Ravi a few days after his mother died, when he was at his lowest point. The man hadn't asked questions, graciously accepting Leo into his and Jiwon's lives, despite the fact that Leo was a few years older.

His thoughts began to drift again...

xxxx

Leo had gone to several fights, beating his opponent sensless before being kicked out of the ring for being too dangerous and told to ‘get his act together before coming back’.  
Next he went to a bar and ordered several bottles of soju. He spent the next three hours drinking bottle after bottle until he lost count somewhere around six. After a while someone sat down next to him and started running their hands up and down his thighs. 

Leo turned to look and saw an attractive young woman with blond hair had taken the seat next to him, he blinked blearily at her, trying to make out what the words coming out of her mouth meant. Her mouth... before he knew it he had leaned forward and caught her lips on his own. He could feel her stiffen before eagerly leaning into the kiss.

He could feel her tugging him up by the collar. “How about we take this somewhere else?” she said in a sultry voice.

Leo didn’t say anything except follow her lead out the door to a side alley where they resumed their makeout session. He could feel his fangs begining to come down and tried to reign them in.

“Vampire huh?” the girl asked. “Good, makes this more interesting.” She captured his lips on her again. Leo had no idea how long they were there before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him harshly away from the girl.

“What do you think you’re doing, freak?” a large man with tattoos demanded. “Why are you touching my girlfriend!?” he shouted, planting a fist in Leo’s face.

The force sent Leo to the ground and he felt hands grabbing his arms and hauling him up. The two men held him between them as the first punched and kneed him, aiming mostly for the ribs and causing pain to shoot through his body. 

He blearily realized that the man was wearing brass knuckles. ‘So that’s why it’s hurting so much,’ he thought. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was taken-” he gasped out only to be cut off by another fist to the ribs followed by an ugly crack, searing pain shooting through his chest once more.  
“Just how does a freak like you think you can kiss my girl? Any girl for that matter?!” the man spat at his shoes.

“You think you’re so much better than us because you’ve got powers or are wealthy? Well guess what? You are the minority, and one of these days we’ll be the ones on top and you’ll be forced to defer to us!” he shouted placing a few more hit to Leo’s ribs.

The comination of to much soju and the beating were taking effect and Leo saw black spots dancing before his eyes. Then he heard shouting and felt himself hitting the ground as he was suddenly released. 

He could see the figures of the men disappearing down alley as he hit the ground, the only thing he could hear being the high pitched keening in his ear as his head bounced off the concrete. He fought to stay awake as more spots impeded his vision.

Through the haze he could hear some yelling, along with the faint sound of wet coughing that was growing steadily louder with each passing minute.

Was it getting hard to breath? And why is my chest hurting so much? Leo thought.

He felt a pressure on his chest and awkwardly turned back onto his side to cough, as he did he saw red on the ground.  
I’m the one coughing? And why is there blood?

Red and blue lights lit up the alley and he could feel hurried hands turning him onto his back again. This time he didn’t fight as the blackness overtook him.

xxxx

It was just a typical Friday night, at least it was supposed to be. Ravi had taken his ten year old sister Jiwon to see a movie before going to meet up downtown with Jaehwan, or Ken as he prefered to be called, and go the the fountain in the main square.

Jiwon was rambling excitedly about the movie as she muched on leftover popcorn, bouncing along next to him as they walked.

“Kennie-Oppa,” she shouted when said person came within sight. She shoved the popcorn bag into Ravi’s hands before sprinting to Ken and throwing her arms around his neck as he caught her and spun her around.

Ravi rolled his eyes. Honestly, they literally see each other every other day yet they act like they haven’t seen each other in years.

After disentangling his sister from his friend the trio continued on towards the center of downtown where the fountain was located, Ken and Jiwon beginning a discussion about the validity of tomatoes as a fruit, Ken was twice her age yet somehow always managed to act like a child.

“Science has declared that a tomato is indeed a fruit so why wouldn’t we put it in a fruit salad?” Ken demanded all huffily, causing Jiwon to laugh.

“Because, Oppa, tomatoes have always been put into vegetable salads, when put in fruit salads they just taste gross,” Jiwon said, making a face at the thought.

“How do you know? You’ve never tried it,” Ken pointed out.

“Aigoo, would you two just knock it off already, there’s no point in arguing about this, besides, tomatoes are better in a vegetable salad anyway,” he said, smirking as a new round of arguments began, this time about which dog breed was more adorable.

“Butt is more adorable because he is a French Bulldog,” Jiwon said with finality, referring to Ravi's puppy

“But you can cut designs in a Poodle’s fur-” Ken began when he was cut off by the sound of yelling.

The trio stopped to listen to the faint sound of something hitting someone.

“Ravi...” Ken said, his playful demeanor vanishing as he turned dead serious.

“I heard it too,” Ravi said, taking Jiwon’s hand and pulling her to a nearby bench.

“Jiwon, I need you to stay here, don’t move from this seat, Kennie-Oppa and I are going to check something out,” Ravi stated.

Jiwon nodded mutely and the two men walked towards the alley they just passed. As they walked deeper into it the could make out the sound of metal hitting skin. They rounded the corner and froze, two burly men where holding up a haggard looking man as a third punched him. Where those brass knuckles?!

“Hey! Let him go!” Ravi shouted and ran at the men, Ken staying back and calling 911.

The men looked up, saw Ravi coming at them, saw Ken calling the police, dropped the man and ran. Ravi chased them until they reached another entrance to the alley where he lost them in the crowd of drunks, hookers, and party-goers.

“Aish!” Ravi muttered under his breath, there was no way he’d be able to catch them now. He turned and made his way back to where Ken was kneeling next to the man.

He looked to be the same age as Ken, he was dressed in mostly in black and his clothes were tattered. His face, probably very handsome normally, was a mass of bruises and blood with one eye almost swollen shut.

He appeared to be conscious but was breathing very raggedly. The two of them carefully turned him onto his back.

“Sir? Can you hear me?” Ken asked, the only answer he received was wet coughing, the man turned back onto his side and continued coughing, red splattered the on the pavement, Ravi and Ken shared a panicked look.

Coughing up blood could only meant a rib had pierced one of his lungs.

“Where is that ambulance!” Ravi snarled, knowing that the man’s time was running out.

As if on cue sirens started blaring and the alley was filled with red and blue lights.

The paramedics pushed the friends aside and began working on the man, who had appeared to pass out.

Within minutes they had him loaded on a stretcher and lifted into the back of the ambulance.

“Ken, take Jiwon home, I’m going with them to the hospital,” Ravi said and Ken nodded.

“Okay, text me when you get there.”

They hugged quickly and Ravi jumped into the ambulance just as the doors were closing.

Ken went and collected Jiwon to take her home, all the while praying that the man would be okay.

xxxx

Leo was once again startled out of his thought by yet another loud banging on the bathroom door.

“Leo, if you are not out in exactly thirty seconds I’m sending Jiwon in!” Ravi shouted.

“Aish! Fine, I’ll be right out,” Leo shouted back, pulling a dress shirt over his head and drying his hair, pulling the sides back out of his face before securing it in place with a clip.

He looked himself over once more and nodded in satisfaction, adjusting the ring on the necklace so it fell under his shirt, hidden from prying eyes and grabby hands.

He finally exited the bathroom, just barely jumping out of the way of a blur with white hair. Leo snorted in amusement as he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup off coffee with a hint of maple in it, settling into one of the four chairs around their tiny dining room table.

Seconds later Jiwon had bounced into the chair next to him with a bowl of frosted flakes and milk.

“You excited for school?” Leo asked.

Jiwon nodded excitedly.

“All my friends are in my class this year, that means we’ll be able to have lunch together,” she declared happily her red ribboned pigtails bouncing as she moved.  
Moments later Ravi joined them, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down as well.

“How many interviews today?” Ravi asked.

“Three, one for the Mason Hotel, another for the Jinseng Mall, and the final one for Excelsis Enterprises,” Leo replied, taking another sip of his coffee.  
“Security again?” Ravi asked, Leo nodded.

“Of course, it’s the one thing I’m best at...besides piano of course.”

“You could always just come with me to Vision Studios, I know you have a great voice, you should put it to good use,” Ravi said;

“We’ve been over this, Ravi..” Leo began but was cut off.

“But you’ve never even tried it, I’m sure the producers would lov-.”

“Wonshik! I said I’m not doing it, so just drop it!” Leo snapped, his frustration evident in his voice.

Jiwon sat silently, glancing between the two of them. Fights like this happened every few days because of Leo’s stubbornness and Ravi’s inability to take no for an answer, Leo only used Ravi’s real name when he was irritated.

She gently moved a hand to cover Leo’s and his eyes snapped to her, he sighed, taking her hand in his, rubbing his finger over it.

“Just... Let’s not bring it up again, okay, Ravi,” Leo pleaded and Ravi could see the emotional distress in his eyes.

“Sure thing, Leo,” Ravi said quietly.

Leo nodded, going to place his coffee cup in the sink before grabbing his jacket. 

“I should be home by dinner, if I’m not though, don’t wait for me,” Leo said as he headed out the door.

Just before he stepped foot outside he felt arms enveloping him from behind.

He looked down into the sad eyes of Jiwon. “Don’t be sad, Leo-Oppa, I’m sure you’ll find something,” she said, reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
He smiled at her before heading of the apartment.

Maybe he would get lucky for once in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I meant to post this sooner, had terrible writers block and work's been a bitch.

The first interview Leo had scheduled was at 9:00 the Mason Hotel in downtown Seoul. 

His watch read 8:07 am, it was a fifteen minute walk to the bus station followed by another twenty-five minutes to the hotel placing him at exactly 8:47, that would allow him thirteen minutes to stop for coffee.

He sighed as he turned towards the little coffee shop on the street corner. It was a small shop set out of the way next to the larger flower shop, with three red brick walls and a front wall made of glass. A worn looking sign hung over the doorway read Jae's Coffee Shop, Leo snorted.

'Crappy name for a crappy owner' Leo thought, walking towards the door, on which hung a smaller sign reading "All customer classes welcome".

The little bell over the doorframe door jingled as he stepped into the store, the lobby was small with only enough room to seat around twenty people, thirty if you pushed it.  
He walked up to the barista counter with a familiar face standing behind it. The barista smiled a boxy smile at him.

"Hello, welcome to Jae's Coffee Shop, can I take your order?" His name-tag read "Taehyung" in both Hangul and English.

"Yah, Taehyung, I'll take this one," a familiar voice called out.

Lee Jaehwan, who preferred to be called Ken, walked out of the back with a smile on his face. Ken was a third generation Siren, his parents and grandparents had been Sirens themselves and had founded the coffee shop before his parents had even married. When his grandparents passed away the shop went to his parents, when his parents were killed in an accident the shop went to him.

"When are you ever going to change that sign?" Leo asked with a snort.

"When are you ever going to cut that hair?" Ken shot back.

Leo rolled his eyes, but didn't try to hide the small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Your usual?" Ken asked, turning his back and proceeding to fill a cup with coffee.

"Does it ever change?" Leo asked. Ken didn't answer, instead opting to throw a chuckle over his shoulder. Within three minutes he handed Leo his double shot Espresso with caramel, chocolate, a hint of hazelnut, and cream.

"Where are you off to today?" Ken asked, the Siren leaning on the counter as Leo sipped his drink.

"Job interviews," Leo replied.

"Security?" Leo nodded. 

"You know if it doesn't work out you could always come work for me," Ken said. Leo sighed and shook his head.

"No thanks, I think I would scare away half the customers with my presence, not everyone is as tolerant as you."

Ken sighed in agreement. It was common knowledge that half breeds were often treated with disdain because they were deemed 'impure' by societies standards. That coupled with the fact that he was half vampire revealed that someone from the first caste had dared have relations with someone deemed below them.

"How much do I owe you?" Leo asked.

Ken waved his hand. "It's on the house, until you get a job anyway, I know you don't have a whole lot of spending money."

Leo sighed again. It was no secret that he didn't have a lot, his clothes were threadbare, including the ones he was wearing even though they were the best he had, and what little he had saved during his fighting days was currently being used to pay his half of the rent on his, Jiwon's, and Ravi's little apartment, leaving almost nothing left for him at all.

"Thanks, though, one of these day I will pay you back," Leo said, he nodded at Ken and left the store. 

 

Ken watched him leave with a small smile. It was sad really, how Leo had so much potential, but people could see that past who his parents were.  
"Sunbaenim, that man was a half- breed!?" Taehyung asked, materializing next to him.

Ken rolled his eyes and smaked him over the head. "Hey, Punk, why do you ask so many questions, get back to work you have customers."

Taehyung grinned sheepishly with a "Sorry, Sunbaenim" before scurrying back to the register to help an irritated young lady with her order. Ken rolled his eyes, the kid was nice but tended to get distracted too easily.

Leo left the little shop and continued on his way to the bus station. As he walked he couldn't help but notice the people stopping to stare or the whispers as he walked past.

"...half- breed..."

"No right to walk amongst the rest of us..."

"... a disgrace to society..."

These words were not news to Leo. He heard them every time he left the apartment for any reason, he was long used to them, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He continued on as if he hadn't heard anything, boarding a bus that would deliver him within two blocks of the Mason Hotel, moving to his usual spot at the far back, away from people.

'Not that anyone wants to sit next to a half breed,' He thought sourly. 

As he rode he closed his eyes and thought about his life up until this point. Growing up without a father and losing his mother had taken their tole on what was left of his soul. He was living in a somewhat ratty apartment that he and Ravi were struggling to keep on one salary, which was why he was attempting to find a job as soon as possible. 

Even though he didn't say much, Leo knew that Ravi was stressed about the rent as well as Jiwon's private school fees. There was no way in hell that Ravi would let his sister go to the same kind of school that helped to ruin both of them, where Leo had first come into contact with the illegal fighting rings, so he had placed her in an all girls' private school where she would be relatively safe.

As Leo's thoughts continued to drift he felt eyes boring a path through his head. He cracked his eyelid just enough to catch sight of a man stareing at him before quickly turning away and lifting a newspaper to cover his face. 

'If I'm being followed they really need to learn to be more discreet' Leo snorted internally. 'Who even still uses newspapers anymore? Everything's been pretty much digitalized.'

Leo pressed the small red button next to the seat to let the driver know this was his stop before making his way towards the front of the bus. The eyes never left him as he stepped off the bus, and as Leo made his way towards the hotel he heard sound of footsteps rushing towards him before a hands grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a nearby alley, causing him to drop his coffee in the street.

Leo felt himself get shoved up against a wall so hard the air was knocked out of him. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, once he had regained his breath. 

"I needed to get your attention somehow," the man said smugly, releasing Leo who angrily brushed imaginary dirt off his jacket. "This was the quickest way to get your it since you would have ignored me otherwise."

"I'm done, Zico, I'm not fighting anymore," Leo stated harshly leaving no room for debate.

"Come on, you were the best we had, winning fights left and right with that strength of yours. We need you to come back," Zico said, excitement in his voice.

"No way in hell, now leave me alone," Leo demanded angrily, making his way towards the alley exit.

"If you say no bad things will happen, you know that right?" Zico yelled at Leo's back. "Once you're in, you can never leave."

Leo stopped. "You and your boss can try, Zico, but we know what will happen if you do, just leave me alone," he replied without turning around. When he was met with silence he turned to face Zico.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna leave your friends hanging!?" Zico shouted.

"Correction, we WERE friends, before you used me to climb your way to the top," Leo shouted back. "Real friends don't do that, real friends tell each other when their boss, who heads a freakin gang by the way, wants to turn them into a #?*% hitman! Forget it, Zico, our 'friendship' wasn't worth a damn if that's what you thought, it's over, so leave me be!"  
The other man glared angrily at him. "You know he won't let this go, Leo," he spat. "If you walk away now you're a marked man, he can't afford any loose ends," Zico said.

Leo closed his eyes tightly, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth a few times before opening them again revealing glowing, blood red irises and causing the other man to stiffen in fear.

"Tell them to give it their best shot," Leo said, showing his fangs slightly before retracting them and allowing his eyes to return to their normal color. Zico walked towards him quickly, but Leo didn't move, he knew Zico knew that he couldn't take him in a fair fight, so he let him be.

The other man came up to him and grabbed his hand, placing what appeared to be a piece of paper in it and closing Leo's fingers around it tightly. 

"At least think about it," Zico said. Leo stared at his hand for a few seconds before clenching his hand tighter around it, without another word, he left the alley and Zico behind.  
He hurried towards the hotel, cursing under his breath at the loss of his coffee, that he had only drank half of, and the fact that his little detour had now made him late for his interview, and new employers hated potential employees that were late.

As Leo ran into the hotel he hurried to the nearest restroom. Slamming through the door he rushed into the nearest stall and slammed the door, breathing heavily.  
Why did he have to run into Zico of all people?! Leo groaned as the memories rushed unbidden to his mind, despite how hard he tried to resist them.

xxxx 

Leo was busy unloading a box of ramyun onto the shelf at the convenience store/gas station when he heard the small bell over the glass door jingle, signaling that he had customers. It was Sunday and the library had been closed so Leo had picked up an extra shift at the store from a coworker who was visiting family in Busan. 

Leo was exhausted, it was 2:42 am, soon his shift would be over so he could home to try and get some sleep before his shift at the retaurant, he walked to the register and waited for the customer to come check out.

The man walked up and placed four bags of instant ramyun and two bottles of soju on the counter, standing awkwardly for a few moments as Leo rang him up.  
"Throw in a pack of smokes too," the man said, gruff voice laced with exhaustion.

Leo simply nodded and turned to grab the desired item from the shelf behind him when he heard the bell jingle again. He turned, looking just long enough to notice three more customers before returning his attention to the register again.

He sensed something was off about them, but brushed it off since it was late, the tiny store well used to recieving less than savory customers at odd hours.  
"That will be 14,500 won," he said, waiting patiently as the man dug through his pockets for the cash.

Leo finished ringing him up and the guy hurried out of the store, seconds later the other three customers left too.

Strange, Leo thought, but brushed it off quickly. Whatever it was it wasn’t his business. 

3:00 am came and his coworker, Namjoon, showed up for his shift. Leo didn’t know the man well per se, he knew the basics, the man was a year or so his junior with bleached blond hair styled in an undercut that was always kept slicked back, even when tucked under his uniform hat.

He looked like he could kill you, but in the end he was a cool dude. He and Leo struck up a somewhat fragile friendship. Leo almost never talked about himself, if at all, and Namjoon had no problem filling in the awkward silences himself.

Apparently he was studying Psychology at a nearby University despite his young age since he had an IQ of 148, and he always used the brief time they had together to spout random facts from books he had read.

Leo left the register after ringing up a final customer before heading to the back room, fetching his pack out of his locker and making his way towards the door.

“See you later, Leo-hyung,” Namjoon called out from behind the counter. “Be careful going home, the gangs have been getting really bad lately.”

Leo nodded his understanding and left the building, the tiny bell jingling to single his departure. He paused momentarily to plug his earbuds with only one working side into his phone, brushing a fingers over the badly cracked screen as he scrolled through his playlists before selecting a random piano forte.

Because it was 3:00 am the bus station was closed so Leo had no other choice but to walk the two miles back to his and his mom’s rundown apartment complex. He didn’t exactly relish the stares he would receive from the late niter's roaming the streets, but he had to work in just under six hours and needed to sleep. 

With that in mind, Leo began the hour long trek towards home.

‘If it could even be called that, he snorted, ‘they’re lucky the building hasn’t been condemned yet.’

As he walked he ignored the obvious stares he was receiving from drunks and prostitutes scattered along his path. He was moving past a somewhat ominous alley when he heard what sounded like a fist hitting flesh followed by a grunt.

Leo paused, debating whether or not he should interfere, he had work later and he wasn’t obligated to get involved. He sighed, there was no way he could ignore in conscience, shoving his phone into his pocket he took a deep breath and started forward into the previously foreboding alley.

As he went deeper it was quite apparent that someone was getting a serious beating. Watching from the shadows he recognized the three men who had followed the customer out of the store, and held between two of them was the customer, his face battered and bruised, blood dripping out of his mouth from a busted lip.

“...you think we’d accept that? If you did you’re an idiot, Zico, no one crosses Yongguk and survives,” the third man was saying, emphasizing his words with a fist to Zico’s gut.

“I-I swear, Sung Ha, I d-didn’t know that it was Yongguk’s- SMACK,” Zico began but was cut off by a kick to his left knee and screamed when there was an ugly crack.

Leo winced, there was no doubt that the man’s knee cap had been shattered, and decided that he’d better step in before the man was injured further.

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair to have three people against one?” Leo asked, stepping fully out of the shadows.

The four men wipped their heads around and stared at Leo, three with murderous intent in their eyes while the fourth simply held pain.

“This doesn’t concern you, punk, just walk away,” the lead man said, stalking towards him. He raised his gloved hand and the two other thugs dropped Zico, who tried to crawl away but a sharp boot to his side stopped him.

“I actually think in does concern me, seeing as you’re turning him into a bloody pulp, and I in good conscience can’t allow that,” Leo replied. The next thing he knew he was being shoved into a wall, a very angry man inches away from his face.

“Well, in good conscience of course, can’t let you go know that you’ve seen everything... Leo-ssi,” he spoke in a mocking tone while adding honorifics, reading the name tag on his uniform.

“Let me go,” Leo spoke calmly, his face smooth as stone, but his eyes burned like fire into the other man’s.

The thug snorted. “No can do, my boss would have my head if I let you go now.”

“Then you give me no choice but to defend myself, and him,” the last part emphasized by jerking his head in the direction of the fallen man, who had long since stopped moving, which worried Leo to no end.

“Just what do you think you’re gonna do, little boy? Throw me across the alley?” The man laughed, releasing Leo. Mistake number one.

“Perhaps, or maybe I’ll cut to the chase and go for your throat instead,” this remarked was met by a right-hook to the face. Mistake number two.

“You little *&#$!” Thug #1 spat. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Leo said, spitting blood off to the side.

‘Bit my tongue,’ he snorted internally.

He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them to reveal blood red irises, smiling in a way that showed off his fangs. The thugs stepped back in shock, and a little fear, as they beheld the sight before them.

“V-vampire?!” Thug #2 whispered, failing to hide the quaver in his voice.

“No, a half-breed bastard,” thug #1 spat.

Leo just smiled, suddenly a blur before them as thug #2 was sent flying into the wall, he came down hard and slumped against the wall unconscious.

Thug #1 scowled at the other man. “Don’t just stand there, Get Him!” He screamed at thug #3.

“Y-you’re joking right?” the man stuttered. But Thug #1 grabbed him by the shoulder and all but threw him at Leo. He pulled out a switchblade and swing wildly at Leo, who easily blocked it, grabbing his wrist, forcing him to drop the blade by twisting harshly and snapping his wrist.

Thug #3 screamed and grabbed his wrist, holding it close to his body and backing away. 

“You people are worthless! Finish him!” Thug #1 screamed, but thug #3 shook his head while backing away slowly for both the half-breed and his boss, before turning and sprinting for the main street.

“You’re on your own, Sung Ha!” He shouted over his shoulder.

“Coward! If I ever see your face again you’ll wish Jae Joong had gotten a hold of you instead!” Sung Ha screamed after the retreating man.

He turned back to Leo, a look of hate in his eyes. “I guess there are some things you just have to do yourself,” he ground out, his own irises turning so dark of a red that there were almost black, snapping his jaw to reveal fangs of his own.

Before Leo stood a full-blooded vampire, angry and ready for a fight to the death. He hesitated momentarily. Leo had never in his life met another Vampire, since they were the elite of the elite they almost always stayed in the rich section of town, never daring to associate with those of a lesser class.

Sung Ha smirked at Leo’s hesitation. “What’s the matter, boy, losing your nerve?” he mocked.

Leo snarled, lunging at the older man he attempted to get him in a head lock, the older man dodged, gabbing Leo as he went past and using his momentum to slam him into the side of the building. 

Leo groaned, pushing off the wall when a blur of movement caught his eye and he threw himself backwards and out of the way of the fist that shattered the bricks where up until a millisecond ago his head had been.

Leo moved away from the older vampire as he pulled his fist out of the wall and turned towards him again. Sung Ha smiled in a way that didn’t reach his eyes, he moved towards Leo and flexed his shoulders, an intimidation tactic that seemed to be working somewhat.

“I did tell you to walk away, but you didn’t, and now you’ll pay the price,” Sung Ha flexed his hands, the sound of popping joints seeming louder then they should have been in the enclosed space of the alley. 

This time Sung Ha lunged first, grabbing Leo by the throat when he was too slow to move out of the way, and smashing him into the wall with such force that more bricks shattered and Leo saw stars, his vision going in and out of focus. 

Because he was a half-breed he didn’t heal nearly as fast as as a full-blood, which would have been helpful at this time, Leo was certian he had a concussion with the way the world was spinning wildly.

He grabbed at the hand wrapped around his throat, trying to loosen it so he could breathe, but Sung Ha, sensing the youngers desperation, simply squeezed tighter, completely cutting off Leo ‘s air supply. 

Sung Ha leaned in to stare into Leo’s red eyes, his breath smelled like decaying blood and Leo would have gagged if he wasn’t currently occupied with, you know, trying to breathe.

“I must admit, you’ve got some fight in you, with a little training you could dominate the rings, we could make some good money off of you,” Sung Ha loosened his hold slightly, allowing Leo to take a breath of much needed oxygen.

Leo used that breath to spit in Sung Ha’s face, causing the older to almost loose his grip, which was the plan initially, but Sung Ha knew every trick in the book and only tightened his hold once more.

“On second thought,” he growled, “You may be more trouble than you’re worth.”

“I’ll n-never l-let you take m-me alive,” Leo choked out. He knew the stories, they all did, of supernaturals taken, both by choice and against their will, into the fighting rings of Seoul’s resident fight clubs, more than half that went were killed in the rings or never seen again, sold to the highest bidder as bodyguards and dogs for the wealthy.

Once you were pulled into the business there was almost no going back, the only permanent way out being death. Leo realized with horror that this might be exactly what Sung Ha intended, selling him to the underground rings where he would never be able to see his mother again.

“You don’t have any say in the matter, Leo-ssi, half-breeds are almost non-existent and I know of several people who would pay a high price for a rarity such as yourself,” Sung Ha ran his tongue over his lips. “But, then again, I’ve never had the pleasure of tasting one before.”

When he said that Leo’s struggles became more desperate. Sung Ha laughed without mirth. “Don’t worry, it’ll just be a pinch, then you’ll feel yourself relax as your body goes into a sleep like state, you won’t feel pain but you’ll know exactly what’s happening to you, afterwards you’ll lose consciousness and you’ll never see the sun again,” Sung Ha said.

He leaned forward, using one hand to tear the shirt away from Leo’s neck before biting down hard. Leo screamed as he felt the fangs sink deep into his neck, puncturing his jugular. Sung Ha drank greedily and without remorse while Leo tried to use his left arm to push the older off. 

Despite what Sung Ha said, the bite was anything but painless, every drag taken out of him cause nearly unbearable pain. Spots danced before his eyes and his struggles became weaker, Leo’s mind began to wander back to his mother.

‘Who will take care of her after I’m taken away?’

‘Who will make sure she goes to her appointments?’

‘Who will comfort her when she realizes I won’t be coming back?’

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he thought about it. He would never see his mother again. Never see her smile when he accidentally drops a pile of laundry that had been carefully folded, never hold her as she cries when the pain becomes too much for her fragile body.

Never hear her say his name again with an “I love you”.

Leo’s eyelids drooped and he knew he was losing the battle to stay awake, he wanted to see his mother again, wanted to hold her when she cried, wanted to hear her say “I love you”.

Leo forced his eyes to open, he didn’t want to leave her alone! No one but him would take care of her, no one but him would tell her “I love you” back.

Leo wouldn’t go down without a fight, he had to try one last thing to get free. His whole body felt like lead, but he somehow managed to reach his arm up to his head and grasp onto the silver hair clip his mother had purchased for his sixteen birthday, she had spent months scrimping and saving secretly so he wouldn’t find out.

It took several tugs but the clip came loose relatively easy, Leo pulled it down and snaked his arm up under Sung Ha’s and to the back of his neck. The spots in Leo’s vision were becoming larger and Leo knew he was running out of time.

He carefully positioned the pointed end of the clip just above that back of Sung Ha’s exposed neck before stabbing downwards with the last of his strength, driving the makeshift weapon deep into the older man’s neck.

Sung Ha screamed in pain as the silver in the clip burned the back of his neck, he released Leo and clawed at the clip now stuck in his flesh, branding him permanently.

Silver, unlike other metals, seemed to cause a severe reaction not unlike sunlight to vampires, granted, this was only if the silver was pure, if it wasn’t the effect was almost non-existent. If it was pure however the effect was the same as focusing sunlight through a magnifying glass, the heat would be much more intense and deadly.

Which was why Leo was glad the quality of the hair clip was pure, as he watched Sung Ha stumble around desperately attempting to remove the source of agony. While the other man was otherwise occupied Leo managed to stumble over to Zico, who was still unconscious after his beating.

With great difficulty Leo managed to get Zico’s arm over his shoulder, hauling him up he moved towards the alley exit passing by the still unconscious thug #2. They were almost there when something hit them hard from behind sending the two of them crashing to the ground.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Sung Ha said, holding the now bloody hair clip in his hand as he stood over the two of them.

“I wonder if silver burns you the same as it does me,” he sneered, bringing the clip up and stabbing it down into Leo’s abdomen hard enough to pierce his clothing and impale him.

Leo shouted in pain and anger, lashing out his legs, pushing the bigger man away and crashing to the pavement hard. Sung Ha climbed slowly back to his feet and Leo got his first good look at him since this whole thing began.

It was a sight that should have only been seen in horror movies. Red eyes crazed with anger and pain as blood dripped from his mouth and hands, some Leo’s, some his own. Leo knew without a doubt that he would probably not make it home tonight without a miracle.

Sung Ha stumbled towards them, knife in hand, and Leo closed his eyes, praying to whatever deity out there that they would protect his mother. He took a deep breath in a last attempt at defiance and screamed with everything he had in him, spurred on by the thoughts of his mother.

There was a pain filled scream followed by a silence only disturbed by the sound of a body hitting the pavement and Leo opened his eyes, looking around he spotted Sung Ha lying motionless on the ground, ears bleeding profusely. Leo didn’t know if he was dead or simply unconscious, but he wasn’t sticking around to find out.

Leo climbed painfully to his feet and turned back to Zico, hands holding his stab wound, and managed to pull Zico over his shoulders once again. He made in out of the alley when he realized his phone was no longer in his pocket, he cursed internally, it must have fallen out during his impromptu battle.

They stumbled out of the alleyway and Leo started in the direction of the hospital. It was a half hour walk away and Leo didn’t think he was going to make it there before he passed out. He had lost too much blood and he couldn’t even hear out of his left ear anymore, he didn’t know why though.

They made it two more blocks when he faintly heard something ringing. He set Zico down and riffled through his pockets before pulling out a cellphone with the caller ID reading P.O. Seeing as how he didn’t have any other choice he answered it and held it up to his still functioning ear.

Before he could say anything he had to quickly pull it away from his ear again when whomever was on the other end started yelling.

“Zico! You #$*#&, where are you!? How many times do we have to tell you that you can’t just run off on your own!?” this P.O. shouted.

Leo didn't wait for him to start yelling again before cutting in.

"I’m currently with Zico, but he’s badly injured, and I’m in no position to move him anywhere at this time,” Leo stated, trying to keep the blackness at bay.  
“What did you say? Who is this and where are you?” P.O. demanded.

“Please get here soon,” Leo whispered, dropping the phone as the blackness overtook him.

xxxx

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Someone asked, lightly touching Leo's shoulder.  
The sudden voice and touch startled Leo out of his thoughts and he jerked away, backing into the wall and holding his hands in front of him.

"Whoa there, I'm not gonna hurt you," the person said, holding their own hands up in a placating gesture.

Leo just pushed past him and walked though the bathroom doors into the main hotel lobby. Glancing at his watch he cursed as the face almost mockingly displayed 9:25 am. If he had any doubts about getting hired they were immediately validated.

He sighed heavily before heading to the hotel managers office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any editing mistakes, or if there is a favorite Idol you want to have appear.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than I did this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as suggestions for the plot.  
> The songs I used are Only U by Vixx and Stay with Me by Chanyeol and Punch (Goblin OST).  
> As you read the sad part I suggest listening to angst filled songs, it hits you right in the feels.  
> (chapter has been edited, please let me know if I missed anything).


End file.
